s for supernatural
by chase cc sykes
Summary: this story really isnt based on anything, hope you enjoy it


**MOVING IN**

**I sat in the church yard close to my new home for most of Sunday night listening to some of my favorite music Derek had given me; I didn't want to start school again for the 10th time in my lifetime. It started to get boring the 2nd time never mind the 10th. As the night started to fade away I started to walk slowly to my new home for another 5 years of the same crap.**

**I sat on my bed checked my alarm clock to the side which was lying on my black metal table, it was I thought about my new schedule my brother had gave me . We had just moved from Minnesota to the small state Rhode Island with was quite a journey for humans but it didn't take us the 7 hours in cars. Looking at the leaflet apparently I had another half an hour before I was due in my new homeroom. We had just bought a house a few meters from the school so I was in no rush. I spent another 5 minutes just thinking of what to put in my new backpack, I finally put some lynx even though I didn't need out of my en-suite and the newest issue of kerrang. It got to 5 to 8 and I decided to start making my hair looking decent, I don't know how because the mirror was useless just sitting in my room.**

**Finally I got down stairs through my backpack onto my shoulders grabbed my disguised bottle of blood and walk out the door without saying goodbye to my brother. We had be sent here by the vampire committee up in Minnesota to make sure the supernatural were in order and was to go back as soon as possible. I had to stay in the background as a student and Derek had taken up a job as a music teacher for the time being. As I walked out of the gate a few students lingered around the school gates smoking and hiding from the teachers, it wasn't hard to distinguish the particular social groups. The music posse was made up of boys with shoulder-length hair, untidy strands falling over their eyes. They carried instrument cases and had musical notes scribbled onto their hands in black felt pen. There was a small minority of moshers who had set them apart by the use of heavy eyeliner and emo hairdos, and I wondered how they got away with it with the strict school rules. A group of boys un tucked shirts, loose ties, and sneakers loitered under some palms taking swigs from large cans of energy drinks with this I walked quickly by them secured my ring on my finger and walked through into a normal teenage nightmare.**

**As I paced around the scattered lockers in one of the crowded corridors a pale figure approached me and stood by my side.**

** "Hey what homeroom are you" she said trying to force a smile, as she looked up from floor.**

**"hi hmmm one sec "I said trying to pull my schedule from inside my back making sure no one sure the flask even though they would think it is wine it isn't good for a 16 year old to have it.**

**"Mrs. Thornton in English" I said not sure if that was right. It had changed a bit since the 20th century**

**"Oh I'm in math's I'll see you around new boy, I'm going to be late for homeroom" she said dashing off to the right. I stood in the middle off the corridor shocked, everybody had left and I felt alone. I pulled out a map and turned to the right trying to find my classroom. After a few minutes of searching up the English corridor I came to a classroom. A label on the door read;**

**'**_Mrs. Thornton: homeroom (English)'_

**I knocked gently on the door hoping the teacher would excuse me for been late on my first day. A brunette haired woman opened the door and spoke with a southern accent showed me in and gave me a handful of papers and textbooks. I sat at the back next to a fairly decent looking boy which probably had a girlfriend; he also was a vampire which I could tell. We didn't speak until have way through homeroom when he busted out with:**

**"What do you want with me I haven't done anything wrong "he said innocently looking carefully into my eyes. He possibly couldn't tell I was a working with the council .**

**"We both know what we are and why are you here" he said again starting to look impatience he was losing focus as he started to stare around the room.**

**" I'm from Minnesota me and my brother have been sent here to check up on any forces here in Rhode island nobody's in trouble I promise" I whispered so only he would have been able to here. He looked with a slight relief on his face as he pulled out a pack of cigs , vampires weren't supposed to smoke but I'm guessing I can't argue because it the only pain relief we have , I would know. **

**Have you seen anybody you like "he said with an edge with his voice, I knew what he was implying to have saying as soon as he said it.**

**"Well there was one girl with icy hair I didn't catch her name "I said quietly as is started to slowly pack my things up. Hr just stared at me. I was thinking that could be the girlfriend and that would be just great what a way to wreck a friendship**

**"I wouldn't go for her if I was you ".he said very seriously.**

**I'm not really going for anyone "I sighed "why what's wrong with her "but I was unable to resist asking why.**

**"Oh she's nice don't get me wrong, but she's got baggage" he sighed as he looked down to the floor,**

**"A lot of guys have been trying to get her attention to ask her out, but she emotionally unavailable" he explained to me. I still didn't understand fully**

**"So she as a boyfriend" I asked.**

**"She did have, called James, but no one's seem to comfort her since ..." he trailed off.**

**"They broke up?" I asked once again feeling I wasn't getting any closer to the answer.**

**"no." he said quietly. "he died in a car accident about 2 years ago , before it happened they were inseparable , people even heard they were going to get married, but since then nobody has been able to measure up to him"**

**"She must have only been" I slowly said,**

**"Sixteen" he finished "when it happened everyone expected for her to break down, but she just shut off emotionally and carried on '**

**"She's alright now, s he's still friends with everyone, but nothing else. It's not like she can't crack a smile. It's just that relationships are sort of off limits."**

** "How do you know she doesn't want a relationship? " I asked and wishing I didn't as soon as I said he snapped back.**

**"Because a couple of months ago I ask her out ok! " **

** Suddenly a bell rung out to inform people homeroom had finished and first period had begun, I cringed the 10 seconds it rung out , I looked to the side of me the boy looked perfectly normal.**

**" How do you do that ? And by the way what's your name" I asked as my head rung as my vision cleared up from the awful sound.**

**"Charlie , you will learn how to block it out just cover your ears it should work " he told as he slung his bag on his shoulder and walk out off the classroom.**

**The first few lessons dragged on , collecting new books and sheets from each lesson on this semester, I tried to get as close to the back as I could and normally on my own. At break I decided to go and find Derek in the music wing. After 5 minutes of looking around for him I decided it was too late and looked where I was next. After looking around in my bag it said I was supposed to be in art which was directly opposite music so I started to walk over to the class.**

**I stood in the doorway, the bell hadn't even ringed yet but I had made only two friends and didn't know where there was so I was left alone. A few minutes later the girl from earlier came and stood beside me.**

**" hey I didn't manage to introduce myself last time we met I'm Chloe " she moved my fringe away from my eye , her hand was broad and warm , I remembered what Derek said about staying in the background warning bells rang in my head. She was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, white shorts and knee high converse.**

**"Your face is freezing are you ok? "She asked staring at me.**

**"No just got a bit of a cold nothing to worry about, my name is Rhys "I replied, surprised to find myself once again dazzled by her looks, and her golden eyes were fixed on me.**

**"You're new aren't you? We didn't get much of a chance to talk this morning."I couldn't thing of a single thing to say in response. So I nodded and focused on my shoes. Looking up was a serious mistake, meeting his gaze set of the same physical reaction as before .I felt as if I was falling from a great height with no parachute.**

**"I heard you've just moved here from Minnesota" she continued. "What a well travelled boy like you doing in a backwater state like Rhode Island"**

**"I'm here with my brother" I mumbled**

**"Yeah, I've seen him around "he said "hard to miss, isn't he?" She hesitated a moment. "So are you "I could feel myself starting to blush as I walked into the classroom. I walked to the back and plonked down on a chair, surprisingly Chloe came walked up to me and sat down beside me.**


End file.
